


Untitled (13)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in the aftermath of GitF, Rose quietly confronts the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (13)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “ _Never again_ ” from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr.

* * *

“You keep doin’ this, Doctor: pushin’ me away!” Rose’s voice prickled with the hurt of rejection. “Y’know what Sarah-Jane said? That some things are worth getting’ your heart broken for.”

“That’s what you think I’ve done? Broken your heart?”

Rose glanced away, concealing her tears.

“If that’s the case, lucky you! It’ll just be easier for you when you decide to move on.”

“You want me to leave?”

“No.” The word rasped from his throat. Contrite, he fumbled for her hand.

“You won’t leave me behind?”

“Never again,” he vowed, gathering her against him, holding her next to his hearts.


End file.
